Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is a shinobi of Konohagakure, the love interest of Hinata Hyuga, and the main protagonist/title character of the Naruto/''Naruto Shippūden'' franchise. He became the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be ostracized by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf (Literally meaning: Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves). Profile and Stats *'Alias': Hero of the Hidden Leaf (Literally meaning: Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves), Boy of Miracles, Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja, Child of the Prophecy, Savior of this World *'Origin': Naruto *'Age': 17-18 *'Birthday': October 10 *'Classification': Human, Konohagakure Shinobi, Genin, Nine-Tails' Jinchuriki, Sage *'Gender': Male *'Height': 166 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 50.9 kg (112 lb) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Blond *'Attire': Orange, form-fitting tracksuit with black coloring that starts from the collar, covers the upper area of the shoulders and sleeves and runs down his zipper; the coloring also covers half of the back, as well as around the waist; a white tassel on the left and a red swirl on the back, a plain white T-shirt (or sometimes pale-silver mesh armor), orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to the right side, black shinobi sandals, and long black forehead protector bandanna *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Ninjutsu Master (Shadow Clone Jutsu, Rasengan, Summoning Jutsu, Fuinjutsu Practitioner, Shurikenjutsu Expert, Nature Transformation (Wind Style), Collaboration Ninjutsu), Taijutsu Expert, Senjutsu Master (Sage Mode), Jinchuriki Transformations (Kurama Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode), Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced Durability, Immense Endurance and Life-Force, Tactile Learner, Advanced Growth Rate, Accelerated Healing, Indomitable Will, Immense Chakra Power, Intermediate Chakra Control *'Standard Equipment': Demon Wind Shuriken, Standard Ninja Tools *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Shadow Clone Jutsu, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, Naruto Uzumaki Barrage, Rasengan, Giant Rasengan, Massive Rasengan, Rasengan Super Barrage, Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken, Rasengan Barrage, Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage, Frog Kumite, Planet Rasengan, Wind Style: Repeated Rasen Shuriken, Wind Style: Massive Rasen Shuriken, Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb, Tailed Beast Bomb, Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage, Tailed Beast Planetary Rasen Shuriken *'Weaknesses': Using the incomplete Rasen Shuriken causes cellular damage to him if used like a blunt object. Sage Mode has an energy limit (Using Rasen Shuriken too many times causes him to revert back to normal). Can be an utter and complete idiot at times. Runs off head-first without thinking. Too slow to understand principle situations. His full Tailed Beast state supposedly lasts for 5 minutes (however it extended throughout the course of the Fourth Shinobi World War) Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class. SS-Class in Sage Mode. Master level in Kurama Chakra Mode. Apex in Tailed Beast Mode. *'Attack Potency': At least City Block level physically, Multi-City Block level with Rasengan | Town level | At least Town level, possibly higher | Large Mountain level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic combat and reaction speeds | High Hypersonic | At least High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman | Class K | Class M | Class T *'Striking Strength': Class MJ | Class TJ | At least Class TJ | Class EJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level | Town level | Likely Large Town level | Large Mountain level *'Stamina': At least Superhuman *'Range': Several Dozen Meters, around One Kilometer with Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken, Several Kilometers with Tailed Beast Bomb and Chakra Blasts, Tectonic with Clones and Chakra Sensing *'Intelligence': Bright outside of combat (When not in combat, he is generally average in intellect, but can be quite stupid sometimes. Acts headstrong and often acts without thinking), Gifted in combat (While brash and reckless, Naruto's years as a prankster has given him a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorizing about it. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revise their thoughts about Naruto's intellect. Very skilled at deceiving even the strongest opponents with the most simplest of techniques. Can formulate multi-step plans or backup plans in the thick of battle, and act quickly even when given new information. His strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, just to throw them off by breaking it. Naruto is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of them to overcome his opponents) *'Fighting Ability': Expert *'Key': Base | Sage Mode | Kurama Chakra Mode | Kurama Appearance Naruto is a lean, muscular young man of average height with fair skin. Jiraiya says Naruto strongly resembles his father: he has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Naruto's outfit consists of his trademark orange, form-fitting tracksuit with black coloring that starts from the collar, covers the upper area of the shoulders and sleeves and runs down his zipper; the coloring also covers half of the back, as well as around the waist; he has a white tassel on his left shoulder and a red swirl on his back, while wearing a plain white T-shirt (or sometimes pale-silver mesh armor), underneath the jacket. He also wears orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), black shinobi sandals, and a long black forehead protector bandanna. Personality Naruto is characterized as boisterous, exuberant, gutsy, and unorthodox, quite similar to Hashirama Senju. He inherited his mother's verbal tic, as he ends his sentences with "Dattebayo!" (Literally meaning: Believe It) when excited or frustrated. Though he responds best to competition and is not afraid to ask for assistance, Naruto is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principles or situations. He often requires an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp explanations, and can even forget some concepts that he himself noted earlier if he is too emotional. Naruto is aware of his faults, and admits he acts strong to mask his embarrassment and frustration about them. Despite his naivety, Naruto can be quite observant, picking up on things others miss and retaining information casually gathered through conversation. Growing up as an orphan who suffered years of hatred and social isolation by Konoha's villagers has influenced Naruto's character in a number of ways: he is heedless to formality and social standings, addressing certain people with nicknames instead of honorifics; he has picky eating habits of ramen, his favorite food; he has a perverted side that manifests as uses of the Sexy Jutsu or attempts to peep into women's baths; he didn't understand the real meaning of "love" and believes that loving and/or being loved someone and ramen are both the same. Despite his quirks and the criticism they earn him, Naruto is said to have a personality that draws people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty through acts of genuine kindness that could change a person's world view. He is thus able to build meaningful relationships that he lacked in early life. Naruto deeply cherishes these bonds and will go to great lengths to protect them, best seen with Sasuke after his defection from Konoha. Naruto's time at the Waterfall of Truth revealed that a part of him hated the villagers for ostracizing him, only to admire him after he saved them during Pain's Assault. This allowed Kurama to manipulate Naruto's rage until he confronted it and learned to let it go, becoming greater than what he suffered. Another of Naruto's prominent traits is his desire for acknowledgement; his pranks around the village were for people to notice, or at least scold, him. Therefore, he dreamed of one day becoming Konoha's Hokage, the epitome of acknowledgement and respect from everyone in the village. Knowing his dream is a long, arduous and seemingly impossible path, Naruto developed his own nindo of never going back on his word. This life-long philosophy serves as the cornerstone of Naruto's great self-confidence; he believes he can accomplish any goal with enough hard work and perseverance, no matter how big the obstacle is or how long it takes to complete it. This guides him in many aspects of life besides a battle, such as his promise to Sakura of bringing Sasuke back to Konoha, despite the various hardships he was facing toward fulfilling his promise. Over time, his goal to be Hokage grew from a desire for acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which both Obito and Madara attributed to the Will of Fire. His nindo is reinforced by his understanding that shinobi were meant to endure through hardships. After the death of his master Jiraiya, talking to his father Minato and listening to Nagato's tragic story, Naruto grew to understand the cycle of hatred and vowed to break it in order to bring real peace to the world. To that end, his participation in the Fourth Shinobi World War is not only to protect his friends, but also to bear and erase the world's hatred all by himself. After encountering a reincarnated Itachi Uchiha, however, Naruto realises that he cannot handle everything alone and that he must allow his friends to support and fight alongside him. As he does so in war's climax, his fighting spirit inspires the Allied Shinobi Forces to join him and keep fighting to end the war as well, ultimately becoming an example for many people to admire, follow, and believe in. Naruto first met Hinata Hyuga when they were children, where his open kindness and courageous spirit earned him her admiration, which grew into love. On his part, Naruto remained largely oblivious to Hinata's feelings for him and even considered her "weird" because of her shyness around him. However, things change during the Chunin Exams in Part I when they began to interact more and support each other, causing Naruto to like her as a friend. In Part II, as Hinata becomes willing to risk her life to protect Naruto, he in turn sees her as a strong person despite his speechlessness at her love confession. Plot Abilities Shadow Clone Jutsu: Naruto's first trademark technique, which he is noted to have attained a mastery of superior to other users. A ninja with unusually high chakra reserves, Naruto can create thousands of shadow clones and retain a decent amount of chakra in each one with relative ease. This enables him to outnumber or deceive his enemies in combat, as well as carry out multiple tasks at once. He becomes more tactical with shadow clones during Part II, using them to maneuver him in mid-air, transform into weapons, scout an area, or test an opponent's abilities. Most notably during his wind training, Naruto learns that he, the original user, receives all knowledge and experiences that shadow clones gain once they disperse, allowing him to complete years' worth of training in just days. *'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu': A more advanced version of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, as it allows the user to summon up to one thousand copies of the original rather than just a few. Naruto Uzumaki Barrage: Using five shadow clones, Naruto flips into the air while the other four bodies kick the opponent upwards. Then, the final body (mainly the jutsu user) assaults it with a rotating heel drop while shouting out the technique's name. Teleportation Jutsu: A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. Substitution Jutsu: A body swap technique that replaces the user's body with some other object, general with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands; creating an optical illusion to drop the enemy's guard and allows the user to counterattack. Summoning Jutsu (Literally meaning: Summoning Techniques): A space–time ninjutsu that allows the user to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Naruto uses this to summon frogs, such as Gamabunta, to serve as allies in battle or crush enemies from above. He can also summon shadow clones from a different location. Rasengan (Literally meaning: Spiraling Sphere): Another one of Naruto's trademark techniques in battle, which was invented by his father after mastering the move. It is a technique that involves focusing chakra to the hand and making it into a swirling sphere of blue chakra energy, then allowing the user to deal immense blunt force damage to a target and send them flying in a swirling motion, or form a large crater if the target is launched to the ground. Although the Rasengan is identified as a one-handed technique, Naruto made up for his poor control by incorporating the assistance of a shadow clone to use it: he provides the chakra while the clone forms the sphere. Over time, Naruto's improved skill allows him to produce larger versions of the Rasengan, perform it faster, and even have his shadow clones make their own Rasengan. *'Giant Rasengan' (Literally meaning: Giant Spiraling Sphere): A larger version of the standard Rasengan, which doubles (or triples) the attack power and destructive force of the technique. **'Giant Rasen Tairengan' (Literally meaning: Giant Spiraling Serial Zone): After performing the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, Naruto creates several Giant Rasengan. The clones then charge towards the target in horizontal line formation and slam their Rasengan into the target, causing a massive amount of damage. **'Massive Rasengan' (Literally meaning: Massive Spiraling Sphere): A more powerful version of the Giant Rasengan, as it causes a large shockwave when it hits the target on impact. *'Rasengan Super Barrage' (Literally meaning: Many Spiralling Serial Spheres): After creating a barrage of shadow clones, Naruto and his clones each create a Rasengan with which they bombard their target to devastating effects. Wind Style: From Asuma Sarutobi, Naruto learned to enhance his weapons by imbuing them with wind-chakra. After completing his wind training, he sought to complete Minato's final technique that proved too difficult to complete before his untimely death; an elemental-enhanced Rasengan. Because of the immense difficulty in using shape transformation and nature transformation at such a high level simultaneously, Naruto solved this issue with the aid of shadow clones; one to help him form a Rasengan, and a second one to combine the wind-chakra. *'Wind Style: Rasengan': A more powerful version of the standard Rasengan, which not only increases it's offensive power, but fires tons of tiny blades of air that can pierce individual cells from the inside. *'Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken' (Literally meaning: Wind Style: Spiralling Shuriken): A shuriken-shaped variant of the Wind Style: Rasengan, invented by Naruto after figuring out the principles of it. Naruto typically has the help of two shadow clones in the Rasen Shuriken's formation: he provides the chakra, one clone helps keep the chakra contained, and the second clone adds his wind-nature. Unlike the Wind Style: Rasengan, additional shape transformation is applied to the Rasen Shuriken, creating four large points around the central Rasengan-core, giving the appearance of a demon wind shuriken. On contact with a target, the Rasen Shuriken explodes into a torrent of wind that cuts them at a cellular level. At first, Naruto uses it like a melee attack that he forces into opponents, causing him to receive the same level of damage as they do, thus preventing him from using the technique until he fully masters it; he later learns to throw the Rasen Shuriken to avoid injuring himself after mastering Sage Mode. Sage Mode: After Jiraiya's death, Naruto was trained in senjutsu, the skill of sensing and gathering natural energy within one's environment, at Mount Myoboku, requiring his high chakra reserves. Unlike his master, Naruto has perfected Sage Mode and has mastered its' full powers, eventually achieving Perfect Sage Mode. In Perfect Sage Mode, Naruto has orange pigmentations around their eyes with a yellow toad-like irises. His mastery of Sage Mode surpasses both his master and his father, being able to quickly enter this mode in perfect balance unlike Jiraiya, and likewise maintain and use it for a long duration unlike Minato. He has, recently, shown the ability to enter Sage Mode in a very short time frame. *'Sensory Perception': In Sage Mode, Naruto is able to sense chakra and detect their presence, even from far away. With this skill, he can better react against high-speed opponents like the Third Raikage, able to dodge his attack and effectively counter. *'Rasengan Barrage': A double-handed version of the original Rasengan, as it can allow Naruto to either attack two targets at once, or attack the same target with both Rasengan. *'Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage': After creating multiple shadow clones with each of them holding a Rasengan, Naruto then enters Sage Mode. The clones then expand their Rasengan into Massive Rasengan and simultaneously strike the target, resulting in an enormous amount of damage, which could even stun a tailed beast like Kurama. *'Increased Sage Mode Duration': During all attempts at fusion, Kurama rejected Fukasaku, a threat to its power, leaving Naruto with no way to enter Sage Mode. Naruto found a away to use shadow clones as a workaround. While he fights, the clones gather natural energy for him and then, when he is in need, he has them disperse, transferring their natural energy to him. Although this lets him enter a perfect Sage Mode that Jiraiya was never able to, this method limits the maximum number of shadow clones that he can create to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as anything more would interfere with their focus. To make sure he has enough shadow clones for use in battle, Naruto has only two shadow clones gather senjutsu chakra, allowing him to enter Sage Mode a total of three times. *'Frog Kumite': A fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered Sage Mode. When using Frog Kumite, the natural energy used by the practitioner to create senjutsu chakra also encapsulates the user as an aura of natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilizing the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. Kurama Chakra Mode: Instead of the tailed beast cloaks that jinchuriki use, Naruto uses a new power called "Kurama Chakra Mode" and has gained complete mastery of this form during his training to master the Nine-Tails on Island Turtle, later entering a more powerful version after the latter now realized its own respect for the former after all the hardship he endured and the type of person he is. Using this mode, Naruto gains an orange-yellow chakra shroud that parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length, long-sleeved haori with ragged endings (similar to the haori his father once wore), revealing a black undergarment with six magatama markings and two thick lines around his neck and collar, two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette, and a single dot with a partial circle around it, opening at the top and six lines stretching out from it; two of which spread down his legs and the other two wrapping around his waist that connect behind him next to a circle on the center of his back. His eyes become orange-red, his pupils become slitted, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the ☰ trigram, and his shroud releases chakra like flickering flames. *'Power Augmentation': As with all jinchuriki transformations, the Kurama Chakra Mode gives Naruto an increase in strength, speed, power, and defense, making him almost completely powerful enough to fight on par with stronger opponents for long periods of time. **'High-Speed Combat': His increased speed allows him to compress most of his chakra to enhanced his new found speed prowess, allowing him to enter high-speed combat. This allows him to move at speeds so great, it can create multiple after-images to confuses his opponents and wait for a chance to strike. **'Enhanced Chakra Power': In this form, his vast amounts of chakra energy has increased beyond the levels of ordinary jinchuriki in the chakra cloak forms. His chakra is so "heavy" and "thick" that it can suffocate anyone with weak chakra in the area vicinity. Additionally, he can transfer his and Kurama's chakra to others, granting them Version 1-like chakra shrouds that greatly increase the power of their techniques: Hinata Hyuga, for example, was able to deflect one of the Ten-Tails' tails to the opposite side of the battlefield with a single Eight Trigrams Air Palm. Kakashi estimated the transfer to be even greater than when Kurama performed it with him, which increased his Kamui three-fold. Naruto can remotely control each individual shroud, such as expanding their size or forming tails for his allies to deflect incoming projectiles or natural disasters, as well as protecting his allies from god-level attacks that could easily kill them. Despite Kurama's contributions, the chakra produced more closely resembles Naruto's than the fox's as noted by C. His chakra color is now bright yellow-orange. **'Enhanced Chakra Mode Duration': During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto was able to maintain this form ever since his training from Turtle Island, all the way to his battle with Tobi and his new Six Paths of Pain. Due to his large amounts of chakra energy, his compressed power allows him to maintain this form for very long periods of time. *'Planet Rasengan' (Literally meaning: Planet Spiraling Sphere): While in Kurama Chakra Mode, Naruto creates a Giant Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three smaller Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent cone-shaped vortex. *'Rasen-Rampage': Naruto, while in Kurama Chakra Mode, uses a chakra arm to form multiple Rasengan above his head. He then uses additional arms to hold the Rasengan and hit multiple opponents simultaneously. *'Wind Style: Repeated Rasen Shuriken': While in Kurama Chakra Mode, Naruto is able to form two Rasen Shuriken and wield both at the same time. *'Wind Style: Massive Rasen Shuriken': In Kurama Chakra Mode, Naruto uses chakra arms to greatly expand his Rasen Shuriken to a size exceeds that of a summon as large as Gamabunta and Gamakichi, with increased range and attack power. *'Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb': A more effective version of the incomplete Tailed Beast Bomb in Kurama Chakra Mode. It is a miniature Tailed Beast Bomb that can be held in the hand with the help of a shadow clone or a alone, which is capable of causing a massive blast when detonated. *'Negative Emotion Sensing': A unique ability Kurama uses to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. Even enemies who hide their chakra from sensory-type ninja can be detected based on their emotions. *'Tailed Beast Chakra Arms': Naruto is able to use chakra arms while in Kurama Chakra Mode. Like other jinchuriki, he can use the arms to improve his dexterity and maneuverability, granting him increased means of interacting with his environment and opponents. Naruto can even use these arms as substitutes for his shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. Tailed Beast Mode: Like other jinchuriki, Naruto is able to form full-scale replicas of their tailed beast. However, instead of the flesh-and-blood constructs the other jinchuriki become, his Tailed Beast mode is more chakra-based. His shroud's chakra enlarges into a translucent recreation of Kurama's overall golden form, which markings similar to those present on their bodies. Kurama is able to control and speak through the construct without taking over his body. As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it, which enables others to enter the construct's body when allowed by the jinchuriki. It now heals and reinvigorates those who enter it, as demonstrated with Guy and Kakashi during their fights against the Ten-Tails, Madara, and Obito respectively. It is also translucent, as Naruto can be seen inside the replica's head for the duration of the transformation, the markings on their backs trailing off into a pattern resembling a skeletal structure. Even in this form, Naruto is able to gain the usual advantages of this mode, such as the ability to create powerful shockwaves and the signature Tailed Beast Bomb. As shown with Naruto, he can even use the tails of this form as chakra arms to interact with other large targets. Naruto can also use partial transformations of Kurama at any time in Kurama Chakra Mode, such as his hands and claws, tails, or mouth. *'Tailed Beast Bomb': The ultimate technique of the Tailed Beasts. In truth, the technique is a black, extremely heavy ball made from positive white chakra and negative black chakra is formed, and is shot from the Tailed Beast's mouth. The ball can be ingested first and regurgitated to fire a large energy blast, or shot in its ball form. The explosion created is large enough to destroy anywhere from multiple city blocks, to a small mountain a few km across. Failure to correctly meet the ratio of 8:2 of white and black chakra causes the bomb to fail. **'Tailed Beast Planetary Rasen Shuriken': In Kurama Chakra Mode, Naruto starts with a wind punch, sending the opponent into the air. He then transforms into his Tailed Beast Mode and prepares a giant-sized Rasen Shuriken and a Tailed Beast Bomb. He throws the Rasen Shuriken, then fires four satellite Tailed Beast Bombs around the shuriken. As the attack hits the opponent, it explodes, resulting in an enormous dome of blue chakra. *'Tailed Beast Shockwave': A tailed beast uses its massive chakra reserve to turn anything from a roar or a wave into a powerful force of pressure and destruction. (Unnamed) *'Tailed Beast Mode Duration': Naruto initially couldn't maintain Tailed Beast Mode indefinitely because he and Kurama have not yet formed a perfect bond. At first they could only last for five minutes, but by the time of the Ten-Tails' revival, they extended the time to eight minutes. He later maintains this mode for an unspecified time limit during his subsequent transformations. Immense Chakra Power: As an Uzumaki, Naruto has massive reserves of strong chakra, estimated as at least four times greater than Kakashi's and described by Karin as "bright and warm." He initially struggled with controlling his chakra properly, which was offset by his large reserves. Naruto's control improved greatly over time, becoming able to transfer his chakra to others and perform one-handed hand seals. He later receives chakra from the other tailed beasts, increasing his reserves further. In color, his chakra is yellow when exerted. Relationships *Kurama - The tailed beast sealed within him since the day he was born, which was a relationship that shape Naruto's character. Because he was the fox's jinchuriki, Naruto was treated as an outcast by most of the villagers and his peers until he was twelve years old. Despite learning the truth of his nature during his fight with Mizuki, it was thanks to Iruka's kindness that convinced Naruto to continue trying to gain the villagers' acknowledgement. *Minato Namikaze - Naruto's father and was the Fourth Hokage. Despite not knowing him before his battle with Pain, Naruto had expressed the utmost respect for him. Though angry at Minato's chakra imprint at first once learning of their relation and that it was his own father who sealed Kurama inside of him, Naruto quickly got over his anger and expressed pride in being the Fourth Hokage's son. *Kushina Uzumaki - Naruto's mother. He did not know about her until he tearfully embraced his mother when her chakra imprint came to his aid (during his training to master Kurama's power). Naruto found his mother is similar to him in terms of personality, and also complimented on her red hair as "beautiful", saying that it would have been good if he had straight, red hair. After learning how his parents met each other, and how they died in what actually occurred during Kurama's attack on Konoha, Naruto told his mother that he could finally understand what a parent's love felt like and that he didn't blame them, instead feeling glad to be their son. *Jiraiya - Naruto's godfather and master, who, unarguably, was one of the closest relationships Naruto ever had. Jiraiya indirectly played a role in his life even before he was born, as he was mentor to both Minato and to Nagato due to being foretold that a student under him would be destined for greatness. He was also the one who gave Naruto his name, with the boy named after the protagonist in his "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" novel, thus making him Naruto's godfather. Because of Orochimaru's defection, and learning of the Akatsuki's existence, Jiraiya was forced to leave the village to spy on the organisation and was unable to take care of his godson during the first twelve years of his life. Naruto would have a habit of calling him "Pervy Sage", due to his perverted nature (something Jiraiya hates being called). While ultimately more perverted than Naruto, Jiraiya had many similarities to his godson from a desire to bring world peace to an unrequited affection for their respective female teammates. Since their first meeting, Jiraiya and Naruto became close with the latter holding him in high regard and after learning of Jiraiya's death at the hands of Pain, Naruto fell into a deep depression and mourned him. Jiraiya's death was the first time Naruto ever felt the pain of losing a loved one. After being moved to tears from reading "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", Naruto confronts Jiraiya's killer and the true identity of Pain, his fellow pupil Nagato. Meeting Nagato face to face, Naruto vowed to seek vengeance against him and he would kill him to avenge Jiraiya. However, realising this was similar to the path Sasuke took, Naruto later declared that what he inherited from Jiraiya will help him bring peace in this world, and that if Jiraiya was willing to place his faith in him, then Naruto was willing to believe in himself and stated that he would find peace for the world. Naruto also made a memorial grave in honor of Jiraiya. *Iruka Umino *Teuchi and Ayame *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Hinata Hyuga *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Tenten *Tsunade *Yamato *Gaara *Killer Bee and Gyuki *The Tailed Beasts *Itachi Uchiha *Nagato and Konan *Natsu Dragneel *Happy *Monkey D. Luffy *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Ten-Tails *Akatsuki *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Dr. Emanuel Klipse Battles * Trivia *Spiral patterns are a recurring theme in Naruto, especially in relation to the character of Naruto Uzumaki himself. The name "Naruto" is short for "narutomaki" (なると巻き), a kind of kamaboko with a pink spiral design in the middle that is used as a topping for ramen, which is Naruto's favourite food. His family name "Uzumaki" can mean "whirlpool" or "maelstrom." His full name is also a reference to the Naruto whirlpools (鳴門の渦潮), named after the city in the Tokushima Prefecture in Japan. In addition, Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, is a relative to the Uzumaki clan from Uzushiogakure in the Land of Whirlpools, who used the spiral pattern as both their clan and village symbol. *According to the Naruto databook(s): **Naruto's hobbies are pulling pranks and watering plants. **Naruto wishes to fight Sasuke Uchiha, the Third Hokage, and members of Akatsuki. **Naruto's favourite foods are Ichiraku ramen and red bean soup. His least favourite are fresh vegetables. **Naruto has completed 16 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Naruto's favourite phrase is "a large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet" (味噌チャーシュー大盛り). *October 10, Naruto's birthday, was Health and Sports Day in Japan when his character was conceived. The holiday, however, was later moved to the second Monday of October in 1999. *Naruto's mother was nicknamed the "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" while his father was famed as the "Yellow Flash." Naruto's appropriate self-styled title of "Konoha's Orange Hokage" refers to the fact that the colour orange is a mixture of red and yellow. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchuriki Category:Genin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Team Kakashi Category:Konoha 11 Category:Naruto Characters Category:Protagonists